A pickup truck bed is used for a variety of purposes. Unless the user intends that the truck be employed exclusively for very dirty or rough uses, he will want to protect its painted surfaces from scratches, and the metal itself from dents while employing it for such uses. This preserves the surface of the bed for uses in which a clean, attractive and undamaged bed is desired, such as for recreational activities or for transportaion of persons.
Truck bed liners to protect the bed are well known. Generally they are rigidly or semi-rigidly formed to the general shape of the bed in which they are to fit. They are bulky and clumsy to handle, do not collapse for storage, and because they are intended to be relatively permanently installed, are difficult to remove. They are so difficult to remove and store that this procedure is relatively uncommon for that reason alone.
Furthermore, the hard plastics which are generally used for conventional liners not only can scar the paint, but also contribute to a significantly higher incidence of rust in the truck bed. This is because of the moisture on the surface of the truck bed which the liner keeps trapped underneath itself.
It is an object of this invention to provide a very economical pickup truck bed liner which is collapsible for shipping and storage, is easily installed and removed, and is made of materials which will not damage the bed. It typically will be used only when required to protect the bed from rough treatment, and is inexpensive enough to be disposed of afterward.